Passion Comes in Small Packages
by T-W-S264
Summary: Graintarie, an art student meets med student Jane (OC) although she refuses to aknowledge her feelings for him he will try anything to gain her approval. She is after all his only inspiration.
1. Chapter 1: Inspiration

**AN: So here is my first chapter to Part 1: Jane and R fanfic. So if you like this after its over part 2 will be coming so you can follow me as an author or I'll just post another chapter that says 'hey part 2 is up' **

**FYI this takes place in the same modern AU as It's a Start does (E/É fic) (you should check it out too)**

**Anyway I love you all!**

**T. **

Passion Comes in Small Packages

Chapter 1: Inspiration

This is the beginning of Graintaire and Jane.

She was a med student who couldn't find a job.

He was an Art major who hadn't had inspiration in weeks.

She spent her nights studying while he spent his nights with a bottle and a paint brush. One night he decided to skip his usual drinkings, he was too absorbed into a project he was working on. It was painting a baby's room. Two of his friends, Joly and Musichetta, we're expecting a boy in a few months and they asked him to paint the bedroom and play room.

Last night was the first coat in the bedroom itself, he woke up early and in a good mood. Much different from every other morning of college life, he would wake with a terrible hangover and always be thirty minutes late for his first class. But not that day, that day he put on a fresh shirt and ate breakfast. Hs room mate, Coufeyrac and Bossat gave him weird looks all morning, "Can this happen every morning?" Bossat pleaded.

"Sorry boys, if I'm that much of a pain in the ass just tell me." he joked.

He took a stroll down his normal path, this morning actually on time. He felt so much better sober, and he finally started to question why he was drunk so often. For some reason a blunt force hit his left shoulder, he saw a young woman that had fallen to her knees, "I'm so sorry Monsieur! I'm in a terrible rush!"

"No problem at all Mademoiselle." Graintaire said helping her collect her lost items. He saw her first and smiled. Because he had never seen someone quite like her. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a stylish bun. And her eyes, although contained an apologetic and worried look, danced with colors of green that he didn't know existed.

She looked up at him after retrieving her things and went cold, "Thank you. Good day." she gritted through her teeth.

"I'm sorry... Have we met before? You seem to recognize me but your face is new to me."

"You are no stranger to me. Good day sir." she spat and continued the path.

A smile formed on his mouth, and knew then that he had to see her again. The rest of his day was only filled with thoughts of her. Her glare he even found amusing, she was beautiful but even more so when she was angry. The only thing that bothered him about her, was the fact that she knew him but he swore to God in heaven that he had never seen her before. But he wished how he could see her again.

That wish was granted twenty minutes later when he walked into a bakery, "Hello my name is Jane how may I." she drifted off when she saw him, "help. You." she was even more annoyed when she saw his grin.

"I would like to know what I have done to upset you. Jane." he smiled.

"If you can't remember. Then don't bother." she spat. "Now what do you want."

"I'd like a cinnamon bagel and a cup of coffee, two sugars, one cream." he handed her the money. "I'll be over there." he pointed to the armchair in the corner of the bakery.

She came over a few minutes later with about five dollars in change, "Keep it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm trying to figure you out, and you won't tell me how you know me so I might as well give you a tip."

Jane sighed and leaned against the frame, "It's kind of embarrassing."

"oh no... We haven't?"

"Of course not!" she blushed.

"Then what was it? What have I done to make you hate me?"

She took a deep breath, "Well one night, you were wasted and I was trying to be nice and get you out of the bar before you killed yourself."

He laughed, "What was I trying to do?"

She laughed, "Well you we're dancing on the table at first, my friends found it amusing. Then you wanted to start a fight with a guy three times your size. So I pulled you off of him." she paused, "Then you wouldn't stop throwing up on me." she buried her head in her hands.

"Well I will do my best to make it up to you Madmoiselle." he nodes and she smiles a little bit.

The next day he came back to the bakery to talk to Jane again, "So what is a lovely lady like yourself working at a small bakery?" he asked.

"I graduated from med school last year and am having a hard time finding a job." Jane told him.

"Well I am sure that you'll find a job soon. You look like you would be a fabulous nurse."

She looked up and glared at him, "I'm a doctor. Not a nurse. Why does everyone think that because I'm a girl I have to be a nurse! It's so insulting!" she went on and on, talking over Graintaire's apologies. She shooed him away, and even though he was sad their conversation was over. He loved seeing how worked up she would get over him. Or anything for the matter.

. Graintaire could easily tell if two people were meant to be, he was artistic that way. He knew that when Enjolras said he needed a flat and his friend Eponine mentioned she had a free room that they were perfect together. And they were, on so many levels. He had been the one to convince Joly to ask Musichetta out, he was too shy back then.

Graintaire had also been Joly's best man for his wedding. To everyone's surprise Graintaire kept Joly cool, and the wedding was perfect. Graintaire had also remained sober long enough to give a good best man speech.

So when Graintaire met Jane, he knew that he loved her... Just how could he convince a girl who hated him to go out with him. "Look, I know that I'm just another girl to you. I know that once you're through with me, you probably won't remember my name."

"How could I forget a name as beautiful as yours?" he teased.

"the answer is no."

"Please." there was a large amount of desperation in his voice. And how she wanted to say yes, his charms amused her and she found him hilarious. She just knew he wasn't serious about her, "How can I prove your worth to me."

"You can't." Jane said before walking away.

That night as Graintaire laid in his bed, he couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with the nightmare that was Jane. His heart hammered inside of his chest and he did the only thing that he could do. He went to his workshop and began to paint. Began to draw, began to sketch, anything to keep Jane off of his mind.

But Jane was the only thing that filled his mind. She was his inspiration now. A type of inspiration he had never had before.


	2. Chapter 2: Raging Hormones

AN: hey so i didn't go into depth in chapter one. Conversation wise... So in this chapter it'll talk about Marius and Cosette telling R their engagement. And when he is at Eponine and Enjolras's apartment. I just felt like it wasnt in depth as it should have been

Chapter 2: Unstable Hormones

Every morning he had gone by that little bake shop on the way to class and each time she had turned him down. She had to admit, he was getting creative with his ways of asking, "Ok, let's flip for it." he suggested

"What?" she spat out.

"Heads, you'll let me take you out." he showed her the coin, "Tails, I'll flip again." he smiled.

That was the morning she had it, "No. I will not go out with you. I never will! Please just leave me alone!"

Immediately after she said it she wanted to take it all back, "I'm so sorry Madmoiselle. Please excuse me." he ducked out of the bakery and for a minute or so she thought about running after him and apologizing. She thought he was funny and attractive, but she knew how much he drank. And she just couldn't handle that.

"R, we have something to tell you." Marius told his friend. His hands intertwined with Cosette's.

Graintaire looked up, irritated, "What is it?"

Marius's smile remained, despite R's curtness, "We're getting married."

Graintaire smiled, "Well that's a big assumption, considering that you haven't even asked me yet." Cosette's smile faded, "I'm only joking Bambi." her smiled returned and she hugged him, "Congrats you two. It's about time you let it happen Marius."

"Well we're telling everyone tonight, I told Enjolras where it was. He mentioned you coming over later."

"I am?"

"he said you usually come there at that time."

Graintaire nodded and looked back at his latest drawing. The amount of pride he felt towards this painting was unexplainable. He had done the painting based on pure memory, the memory of her mint green eyes. They were like the tide. How whenever he thought she was close she would sink away.

He saw her laugh at his jokes, and staring at him. But why she would not agree to go out with him, he had no idea. He knew of his flaws. He knew of his troubled past with women, but that didn't stop him from wanting to make things real with Jane. It was the first time in three years that he had truly picked the bottle up. 23 now, he stopped extreme drinking due to his friend, Eponine's influence. She even threatened to stop being around him because she couldn't stand the fact that his influence over alcohol could leave to his untimely demise.

"You can't just pick the bottle up whenever you have problems!" Eponine snatched the bottle from his hands, "I will not let you fall again."

Then Eponine asked what the group was doing that evening, and they decided to tell her about Marius and Cosette's engagement. To their surprise she didn't mind at all, she was over joyed that her friends were finally tying the knot, "Enjolras go change your shirt."

"Why are you solely addressing me?"He protested

"To get you to talk, all you do is read those philosophy books!" he mumbled a 'fine' and went to his room to change shirts, "R." she paused, "What's bothering you?" Eponine asked.

That was when he told her about Jane, and how he had fallen so hard for this girl. "I just don't know what to do about her. She won't agree to anything, but I know she thinks of me half decent. It Just doesn't make sense, something is holding her back."

"I think that maybe you should put the bottle down for a while. Prove yourself to her. Maybe then, she'll agree to date you." Eponine patted his back and kissed the top of his head.

That was around the time Enjolras walked out of his bedroom with a crisp new blue shirt on, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled, "I'm just thinking about how all of the girls will fawn over you tonight." a blush crept over her cheeks.

His hands flew to his hair, "They will not fawn over me!"

They took Enj's car due to the fact that the two other cars were not suitable to drive more than one person. "I really need to clean out my car." Graintaire muttered climbing into the car right next to it. He let Eponine call shot gun, and he just watched what he had set in motion. He knew those two found each other attractive but were too ignorant to realize it. He wouldn't interfere anymore, he would let fate take it's course.

When they arrived at the restaurant Cosette came running towards them (with Marius close behind.) "Oh Cosette! It's beautiful!" Eponine commented, Cosette was flaunting her sapphire engagement ring.

"Nice rock Bambi." Graintaire commented. She smiled the brightest when she saw him. Out of all of Marius's friends, R was definitely her favorite. And R liked her too, she gave great advice and kept secrets better than the other two girls. Eponine would let then slip and Musichetta would tell Joly who told everybody. So he learned to trust Cosette real quick.

"Nice to see you too R!" he hugged him and when Marius was in view Graintaire kissed her cheek for an extensive amount of time.

Irritated, Marius said, "Enough R." but one look at each other and they started laughing and Graintaire moved to give Marius and congratulatory 'bro' hug.

"I am agog, I am aghast, are you finally getting married at last?!"

Marius laughed, " Yes. Thank you my friend."

They had already ordered the appetizer by the time Joly and Musichetta arrived. "So how much longer until the little man or woman comes Doc?" Graintaire asked the couple who were expecting their first child.

"3 months at the most." she told him.

Graintaire loved watching Joly, and how he took care of his wife. He was envious of Joly, especially now since it was so easy for him to get Musichetta while it would take him an arm and a leg to even attempt to get Jane.

That was all he remembered of that night, he got completely wasted and passed out on Jehan's couch. He woke up to see bright blue eyes and a wide smile staring down at him, "Wakey Wakey!" she ruffled his hair.

"Chetta." he groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"Well... All of my other friends and husband have work today and Jehan said I could bother you!" she smiled. "So get up! We're going to have a fun day ahead of us!" she pushed him playfully before he got up out of bed.

"Well it's illegal to say no to a pregnant woman so I guess I have to." he smiled stumbling over to get the coffee she had poured for him. They mostly spent the day walking around and picking out things for the baby. "I've been doing this a lot lately haven't I?" she asked.

"Doing what?"

"Dragging you out to buy stuff for the baby." Graintaire shrugged, "And if it is too painful to do or too annoying then just tell me! I can take it." her hormones were acting up again and she was standing in the middle of the street yelling and crying at Graintaire.

He tried to soothe her as best he could, "No it's alright, I like doing this with you Chetta. Calm down, there is no reason to cry."

She flew her hands up in the air and he pulled her into a hug. Anything to get her to stop crying. He couldn't handle any form of crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. "I'm hungry!" she exclaimed. "I think there is a bakery or something over here! Let's check it out!"

Musichetta was pointing to the bakery that Jane worked at. As much. He wanted to see Jane, he knew she didn't want to see him. "Maybe we should try else where Chetta?"

She glared at him, "But I want to go there."

He rolled his eyes and began to walk, "You know if you were any other woman I would have left you?"

She laughed, "Sorry, I'm just looking for something different. Working at Cafe Musian ruins your love for the food there."

The two of them entered the nearly empty cafe, with Jane at the counter. She had an apologetic look on her face. "Oh my god it smells amazing!" Musichetta squealed. "R, what are you getting?"

He pursed his lips and went to where Jane was, "I'll have the usual and whatever my friend here wants." Musichetta clapped, "I'm not sure how the whole pregnancy thing works but Joly said that she eats a lot. So just get her whatever she wants." Graintaire went over to his usual spot and watched Musichetta list off every thing that she wanted. Jane nodded and smiled at her and stole little glances of R here and there.

"So..." Musichetta asked, sitting in one of the big arm chairs, "You have a usual, she knows your usual. She's cute. You're cute."

He waved her off, "Get it out of your head Chetta."

"Why!?" she pouted.

"Because she has said no a thousand times. And I can't bear it any longer. She will be happier with someone else. I'm not good enough for her."

Jane came and dropped off their food, as she turned back, "Why won't you date my friend?" Chetta said bluntly.

"Chetta!" Graintaire exclaimed, "I'm sorry Jane, please ignore her. She is pregnant and is saying crazy things."

"Quiet R!" Chetta turned back to Jane, "How about we exchange numbers and we can talk. I promise to keep things confidential!" she smiled and for some reason Jane agreed to exchange numbers with Musichetta.


End file.
